Shattered
by Maria Stars
Summary: Jack has something to tell Yusei.


Shattered

by Maria Stars

AN: I don't own YGO! 5Ds. If I did, Yusei would be mine and Akiza would be outta luck. Besides, I hear she likes Crow. ^_~

It was a nice day, temperature-wise. It wasn't too hot or too cold and it was overcast, like it might rain. It didn't seem like it was gonna be a good day. Something just didn't seem right, I felt on edge as if I was waiting for something to happen.

I was heading towards Yusei's garage so I could visit him. He wasn't expecting me till tomorrow so it would be a surprise. Actually, I wasn't supposed to visit till tomorrow, but I felt this strong urge to see him, like something was gonna go down and I needed to be there for him. So I was headed in his direction.

"I hope you're safe my love." I thought to myself as I drove on.

Yusei was working on a customer's Duel Runner in his garage. "Just a little more then run a check and I'll be done." The raven-haired youth thought to himself.

The tall blond sat on the small couch that sits in their living room of the house they share. The whole house had been a present from their friend Maria, to celebrate Yusei's 21st birthday. Just being there at that moment made him feel sick to his stomach. He had something he had to tell Yusei.

It was something that couldn't just be blurted out like he sometimes did. He wasn't always very patient, but this was one thing he had to be patient with. If he wasn't patient and _careful_ with telling this thing to Yusei, it could be messy. He also had to work up the courage to do so as well for it wouldn't be easy.

He got up, deciding to go tell Yusei what he had to say. He knew that if he waited till tomorrow Maria would be here. He knew that Maria would be furious with what he had to say; she and Yusei were pretty close, like he and Yusei used to be. He no longer felt the same way towards Yusei; something had changed and now he had to tell him.

Jack walked through the living room, through the kitchen and into the garage. He proceeded down the stairs to the floor of the garage where Yusei was. There was no turning back now. He took a deep breath then let it out.

"Yusei." He knew there was no way out of this, being that there were only two options open to him: tell Yusei himself or let Yusei find out on his own. Number two didn't even seem like an option, so number one it was.

The 22-year-old raven-haired man had been putting away his tools and so hadn't even heard Jack come in. At hearing his name though, he turned and smiled at the blond. "Jack." He approached the tall man by the stairs then leaned up for a kiss.

"No Yusei." Jack gently pushed Yusei away.

"Jack?" Yusei asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Yes. I have something I must tell you." He looked at the floor. The sound of a car door could be heard outside.

"Then tell me Jack. Whatever it is we can work it out." Jack didn't dare look into those beautiful cobalt eyes which used to captivate him. He'd lose all his courage if he did.

"We can't be together anymore Yusei." Those blue eyes he once loved so much went wide.

"Why Jack? I don't understand." He couldn't fathom why the love of his life would say that. Had he done something wrong? After all these years of being together, why now?

Jack kept his eyes to the floor. "I don't love you anymore. That's why I'm breaking up with you."

Yusei took half a step back as he tried to take in what was said, however, before he could really think, his world went dark. It happened so fast. The next sound was that of a body hitting the garage floor, then Jack yelling out Yusei's name. The sound of running footsteps could be heard as well, as if in response to the other noises.

That sense of foreboding I had this morning had only gotten stronger as I neared Yusei's place. I finally arrived at the house I had bought for Yusei and Jack a little over a year ago. I turned the car off, pulling the keys out of the ignition afterward. I opened the door and stepped out of the car then I stretched a bit; it was a long drive to the house.

I reached over and pushed the "unlock" button to unlock all the doors. I opened the driver's side back door and got out a brown box that was sorta awkward to carry which I had gotten for Yusei. I had already put my cell phone and keys in their respective pockets so I shifted the box a little so I could reach over and push the "lock" button. I shut both of the doors then and began to walk towards the door to the garage, albeit a little quickly.

I had barely started walking towards the door when I heard this "thud", which had to have come from inside the garage. Metal against concrete is loud, not quiet like what I heard. Then I heard Jack call out Yusei's name and I knew something was wrong with Yusei immediately from the tone of Jack's voice. My love was in trouble, I was sure he'd been the one that had hit the garage floor.

Sure enough, as I finally get to the door and yanked it so hard I should've been surprised that I didn't rip it off its hinges, I saw Yusei, the one I loved, on the floor of his beloved garage. Jack was kneeling beside him.

"Yusei!" I yelled as I almost threw down the box I had been carrying and rushed to his side.

Jack kinda stared at me, almost as though he'd seen a ghost, but I paid him little attention. I checked Yusei's vital signs and found to my great horror that he'd gone into cardiac arrest; no pulse and not breathing. ~Thank god I know CPR!~ I thought to myself then I started the chest compressions and rescue breathing, which I alternated doing.

"Jack!" I yelled at the blond, "Go call star 911! Quickly!"

He just sat there and stared in disbelief. It was a couple minutes before I realized that he hadn't moved. "JACK!" I screamed at him.

He finally blinked, as if the shock had finally sank in. "Get a grip!" I continued the rescue measures to save Yusei's life.

"Maria..." Jack started to say.

"Don't wanna hear it!" I leaned down, pinched Yusei's nose closed then covered his mouth with mine and breathed into his mouth. "Just call star 911!" I shouted after I came back up. He hesitated a moment. "GO!" He scrambled to get up and find a phone.

~Don't die on me Yusei! Don't you dare!~ I thought as I worked frantically on him. I know every minute counts. ~Gotta stay focused!~

Jack finally latched onto a phone then he hit the "talk" button. Once he heard the dial-tone, he pushed the buttons *911. The phone rang twice before a female voice came on the line and said, "911 operator, what's your emergency?"

"I need an ambulance! My boyfriend collapsed! Maria told me to call! You've got to help me! Please!" The blond was quite upset over what was happening, he never expected Yusei to react so badly. He never expected this.

"Calm down sir. Can you tell your address?" The operator asked kindly.

"Uhh... um..." Jack stuttered. ~Think Jack! You know the address of this house!~ He did know, but it wouldn't come. He drew a complete blank. "I can't think! I can't remember!"

"It's ok sir." The 911 operator calmly said. "I can get it with our tracking system. Stay on the line with me please." She typed a command into the computer and a minute later she had his address.

Jack had gone back into the garage with the phone. "We have your address sir. Dispatching an ambulance now. Please stay on the line with me."

"They said an ambulance is on the way!" Jack told Maria from the top of the stairs.

I heard Jack go into the house to find a phone then come back, he shouted at me and I shouted back. "Good! ETA?" I wanted to know how long it would take before help arrived.

"ETA?" Jack asked in confusion.

The operator heard his question and answered, "10 minutes sir."

He heard what the operator said and repeated it to Maria then he headed down the stairs to wait with her. He sat there anxiously and 10 minutes felt like forever. He was amazed at Maria's determination to save Yusei's life; she kept pumping his chest and breathing for him, never stopping. Finally, Jack was able to hear the sirens as the ambulance got closer to the garage.

The next sound I heard was the ambulance doors closing. I knew it was the ambulance because I then heard running feet and a scraping sound, like wheels on the ground. The paramedics came in and began to help with Yusei, for which I couldn't thank them enough.

"We'll take it from here Maria." One of the paramedics said.

"You did great Maria! Now it's our turn." The other paramedic told her.

They were finally able to get his heart started again, though it was weak. Then they loaded him onto the stretcher and headed out to the ambulance. I just about dragged Jack by the arm over to the ambulance then we climbed in, closed the doors, and were off!

Maybe it was me, but I thought the ride was noisier than it should've, longer too. I watched as Yusei's heart stopped again and I was sure that I started crying at some point, but I honestly can't remember. Jack put his arm around her and tried to draw her face away from the awful scene before them.

Once we arrived at the hospital, we got out of the ambulance and I made to follow the paramedics when I felt a hand grab my arm. I turned to look and saw Jack holding my arm, "Jack! Let go!"

"Let them work on him. You've done all you can." He then hugged Maria tightly, rubbing her back as he did. He'd found his strength, just when Maria was losing hers.

An hour passed before we heard anything. Finally, the doctor came out and told us, "He'll live. You got him to us in the nick of time. I applaud your quick thinking Maria."

"Thanks, I'm just glad he's alive." I said, relieved. I turned and pressed my face into Jack's chest and I could feel him rub my back.

"Why did it take so long?" I heard Jack ask. I felt I knew the answer already.

"We had trouble getting him stabilized. He flatlined on us twice in the Emergency room."

"What does that mean?" Jack asked.

I answered his question. "It means his heart stopped. That's what "flatlined" means." I had been right.

"We finally got his heart stabilized and he's breathing on his own so he's stable at the moment." The doctor informed them.

"Do you know what caused it?" I asked her.

"Not presently. He didn't receive an electric shock, did he?" The doctor queried back.

"Not to the best of my knowledge. I heard a body hitting the floor and when I got into the garage where I heard the sound I saw him on the floor. He didn't have a pulse when I checked, so I started CPR. I had Jack call star 911." Maria replied to the doctor's query.

"I see. We're running some tests now to help ascertain the cause of the cardiac arrest." She shifted lightly on her tired feet. "You'll be the first one to know what the results are."

"Thanks. Can we go see him now?" I asked, anxious to see Yusei so I could hold his hand and silently beg him to come back to us.

"Before you do that, I have something I need to tell you. In private." The tall blond got up and started to walk away. ~No use holding it back. She's gonna figure it out even if I don't tell her. She'll be majorly pissed if I hold it back and she finds out later, especially after having comforted her. Might as well get it over with.~

I got up and followed him. It suddenly dawned on me! Jack was responsible for Yusei's condition at least partly. He said or did something that caused this to happen to my precious Yusei! Oooh, he's gonna get it!

I found the nearest empty room and opened the door, giving Jack a cool glare as I held open the door him. He walked by and I followed him, closing the door after us.

"Well?" I said as I took my place infront of him. "What did you say or do to him? What, you asshole, DID YOU DO TO HIM?" I had never been so mad. So furious. So angry. I wanted to beat the daylights outta him.

"I broke up with him. I told him I didn't love him anymore." He couldn't meet her very angry hazel-green eyes. He kept his gaze to the floor. ~Here it comes...~

"You did WHAT?" I yelled at him as loudly as I could, which is pretty loud. I swear, the walls were shaking with my rage. I stepped forward and shoved him hard into the wall. He was too tall for me to reach to slug, though I would've loved to.

He went to his knees then looked up at her. He knew he deserved whatever punishment she deemed necessary. He wasn't scared, he was ready for whatever she would do. He sat there on his feet and watched her step up and grab his jacket.

I stepped forward and grabbed the front of his jacket then raised my fist to slug him, now that I could reach his face. Before I could hit him though, I saw the look in his eyes. He knew he was responsible for what happened and was more than ready to take the punishment for it. He had a hand in "shattering" my precious Yusei and deserved to have his body shattered!

I just stood there, frozen, unable to hit him; he just looked so repentant and... pathetic that I felt the anger ebbing away despite myself. I shoved him instead then turned away from him. "You've shattered Yusei. Now I have to put the pieces back together. I hate you."

I walked over to the door, opened it then turned to face him, "I HATE YOU!" Then I slammed the door shut.

Her yell rang through the room. "I HATE YOU!"

**THE END**

Jesse: You're ending it like that?

Maria: Yep.

Jesse: I wanna know what's wrong with Yusei!

Maria: *giggles mischievously* You like him sweetheart?

Jesse: No! I'm just curious.

Maria: That's right, you like my brother, Jaden. *smiles slyly*

Jesse: No comment.

Maria: *laughs like crazy*

Jesse: You're crazy. *smiles*

Maria: You love me anyway though. *smiles*

Jesse: True. *chuckles then leans over and kisses her*

Maria: *kisses back*

Jesse: Love you. *smiles*

Maria: *giggles* Love you too. *smiles*


End file.
